


Dance with Me

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alma and Sina are an OC couple i made for this, Dancing, Ethari and Runaan are courting, Fluff, M/M, They're also Moonshadow elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: It's the Winter Solstice and the inhabitants of Silvergrove are out to enjoy it. Runaan asks his intented, Ethari, to dance with him.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 31





	Dance with Me

The Winter Solstice festival was in full swing. And the dancing partners were gathering in the center to prepare for another of their dances. The flowers played out boisterous tunes throughout. Lights strung up through the trees. Bioluminescent moss covered the ground and glowed brighter when people stepped on it. Large mushrooms would light up at people’s proximity and their tops glowed as children bounced along their tops. Mostly the young assassins in training. Enjoying their freedom of not going through drill after drill.

Runaan approached his partner. The man he’d been courting for what felt like only a few months but had been nearly nine. They still blushed and Ethari could still surprise Runaan. Runaan still able to make Ethari giggle still. A real childish giggle whenever he did something he didn’t expect. That, or if he embarrassed himself. It was hard to embarrass Ethari. Often making light of his own silliness. Not impossible, as Runaan had discovered. He took advantage of that way too much. And he had no intentions of stopping.

Runaan let himself relax at these events and around Ethari.

Sighing as he watched his intended keep an eye on the assassins in the trees and the younger children following them. Easily keeping their footing. Squealing with delight as they chased each other. 

It had been Runaan who had initiated their courting. Ethari following suit eagerly if a little untraditionally. It hadn’t been long since their conversation regarding assassins had happened. And Runaan found himself pausing in his approach. 

Runaan remembers asking Ethari if he’s ever thought about marriage in general. He had, in fact. And he’d been careful in bringing up his personal thoughts. How he perceived others. Referring to a couple he was friends with, and though Runaan was not as close with them as Ethari was, he still understood where Ethari was coming from with his analogy.

Alma and Sina. Assassin and market supporter. The way Sina keeps waiting for her partner to come home. To return safely. Ethari had mentioned the way some assassins fall prey to the careless nature of throwing themselves in harm’s way because they do not believe someone is back home, waiting for them. Ethari had been clear, he was aware Alma knew her wife was waiting at home. 

Before Ethari can get to the point that’s really on his mind Runaan promised to always return. He will always come back home. To his Ethari. His world. His home.

Ethari is sure of it. But worry and concern will always be there. Waiting anxiously for his safe arrival in the grove. That had been hard to hear, but Runaan had made sure Ethari knew that he understood. That he would always come home. 

He shakes his head and smiles. Ethari knows he will always come home. 

“My love?”

Ethari looked down from the children playing. Applauding them for the abilities. Smiling pleasantly. 

Runaan inclined his head to the dancers. Already chittering their excitement of the night. Still early. Forming circles consisting of ten pairs or five. A small set of three, consisting of children, prepare to follow the adults in the dance. The sight catches Ethari’s gaze his eyes soften more. 

“It’s time for the third dance already?” Ethari laughed as he walked forward, taking Runaan’s hand. Turning his head to call out to the children in the trees. Promising his return to watch them.

“You shouldn’t encourage them too much.”

Ethari swatted his arm playfully. Calling him out on how much Runaan really loved them.

Runaan did love them. He cared about them and though he drilled them during the days, he was proud of each of their efforts. They were excellent and he was glad to be their tutor. 

Ethari brought Runaan out of his thoughts that tried to travel to the next set of training drills he had planned. Hands tugging him into place. And Runaan let himself be put into place, smiling at the man before him. Runaan swallowed thickly as his heart tugged with happiness at the man before him, but also beat unnaturally with nervousness as he remembered the conversation with Lain. He intended to ask Ethari to be his. Neither of them doubted his chances, but it was still terrifying to do. And Runaan had yet to come out and ask. He wasn’t sure when he should. What would be the right time? Was there a right time? They both knew it would happen eventually. They were more than happy. He shouldn’t be so worried. He tries to let Ethari’s enthused smile relax him. And he it does. More than he’ll ever admit.

He mentally prepared for the dance. Letting himself focus on the moment. On the man before him. Everyone stood in several different circles consisting of ten people. A nod of the head to indicate they were ready. 

The circles grew tighter as they all stepped inward, turning to ease by each other. Passing their partners and Runaan felt Ethari let his hand trail across his shoulder. Creating enough space between them to stand in lines now. The pair had practiced the dance in private when Runaan had voiced his concern of embarrassing them both. He wasn’t much of a dancer. Ethari had changed that.

The trio of youngsters’ glide passed and around one another with ease and Runaan catches Ethari grinning softly before his eyes are back on the assassin. 

One circle had already gotten tangled and quiet giggles came from them as they too shifting into lines to keep up with the rest of the dance. 

Half of the pairs coming forward to press their palms together. Stepping back and the second half of the pairs followed the same.  
Taking the next step to close the gap. Arms bent to bring themselves closer, hooking around their partners. Skipping half a circle. Unfurling their arms, stepping away as they stretched their arms once more but hold tightly to their partner’s hand. They flicked their heads away from their dance partner. One step forward, two quick steps back. 

Coming back to face one another.

This was a dance that Ethari enjoyed. It was quick and needed a little flexibility. He liked the quick steps. He enjoyed the rush. 

Runaan offered a rare smile as he saw Ethari’s short hair flip as he quickly turned his head. Runaan mimicking the action right after. Their feet stepping back, crisscrossing as they side-stepped. First to the left, then to the right.

Runaan preferred the dance that was more like a fight. A mock battle. Though, last time had been when he and Ethari had been new to courting and Runaan had ended the last move of the dance with the traditional punch. The pair would extend their fists as if they were punching each other, but they would nullify the attack by punching the hand back. And Runaan had punched a little too hard for Ethari and the poor boy was cradling his hand the rest of the night.

Runaan remembered drowning in his thoughts. Wishing he would sink into his floor. That his sheets would suffocate him. He had been having too much fun and forgotten that he should have pulled his punch a little more than his partner and had hurt him. He’d been a nervous wreck. He refused to accept being too scared of rejection. He was going to check on Ethari no matter the outcome. So, he’d marched to the other’s home. Prepared to apologise and possibly suffer rejection. He really did worry more than others did when it came to courting. He had been relieved to see Ethari alright. Also, happy to see him. Inviting him in. It really wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but certainly hoping for. 

Ethari flashed him a grin as they twirled away from one another. Runaan enjoyed this dance. It wasn’t his favourite, but after dancing it with Ethari so many times; he found he liked it a lot. Seeing Ethari smiling as he seemed to lose himself in the movements. Ever graceful when he danced. Maybe not when he tried to land from treetops. But in dancing he was flawless. 

Ethari was ready to catch him. And this time, Runaan trusted that he would. Coming closer. Arms outstretched. Turning his back… closed his eyes… and let himself fall. Strong arms caught him and when Runaan open his eyes, he smiled up at Ethari who grinned down at him. Heaving him up and pushing him back into place. 

Runaan matched Ethari’s steps as they each backed away from one another. Dancing with their partner beside them. And then Ethari was charging at him. Runaan crouched. Smirking. Ready to lift him up. Spinning as he held Ethari up. Th man above him spread his arms like a bird. Closing his eyes with a pleasant smile on his face. 

Runaan brought him back down. Keeping a respectable distance but one of their palms connected. Easily walking round one another. Locking eyes. Runaan felt the air pulled from him as he stared into those golden eyes. Warm like melted honey. 

A quick twirl away from one another before they were spinning back into each other. Both palms touching this time. So close. Runaan stepped just a little closer to bump his nose against Ethari’s who’s eyes widen, and the goofiest grin appeared on him. 

Quickly stepping back and no one seemed to notice. Too focused on their respective partners. It wasn’t like other’s didn’t do similar things. Or like people didn’t know they were courting. But Runaan wanted to do them like they were secrets. Like no one else knew they were being cute. He had a reputation that Ethari continued to throw to the wind and made him smile when he was trying to be serious. 

They pause to cross one foot behind the other. Flicking their head’s in the same direction. Mirroring themselves as they moved along the line. 

Runaan glanced to the other dancers. One of them winced as their foot was stepped on as they danced into each other.

Runaan was pulled back to his own partner who was now tangling his hands in Runaan’s hair. Coming closer to kiss his chin before he was stepping back. One hand in Runaan’s. Happily, smug. Flicking his head to one side, then to the other. Dancing away as their solo parts came.

Both of them clapping their hands above their heads, but of course, Ethari had to change things up a little. He held his hands in front of him and clap out of rhythm on purpose. Laughing when Runaan faltered in his stepping and fell out of rhythm for a second. Runaan offered a mock glare that Ethari ignored and bopped side to side as he stepped quickly. 

His feet were quick as they crisscrossed and Runaan was briefly impressed when he remembered that Ethari spent most of his time in the forge hammering away at weapons or delicately crafting ornaments. 

Ethari saw the wide look on his face and he closed his eyes as he smiled wider. Completely smug. Hands producing their final clap above his head once more. He knew Runaan was impressed with something he was doing, even if Ethari didn’t know what it was. 

Runaan shook his head as he tried to contain his chuckle. 

The dance slowed as one of them bowed, then the other. Coming closer to press their open palms together. Circling one another until they came to a stop. Some pairs moving closer to tilt their foreheads together. Runaan was careful of his horns. He’d seen elders and youngsters tangle their horns together and he wanted to avoid that embarrassment. And save Ethari from that as well. Again.

He breathed a contented sigh and looked to Ethari who had such a gentle look that it made Runaan melt. His legs felt gooey and his breath caught. Ethari had his hands on Runaan’s waist. Concern written on his face but Runaan shook his head carefully as he smiled. Leaning a little closer, tilting his head in silent query.

Ethari tilting his head the other way as they kissed. 

Runaan will never let anything keep them apart. He knows someone is waiting for him. And so long as that someone is always waiting, he will always return. So long as Ethari is here and safe. He loves his people, but it means so much more that Ethari is waiting.

A small commotion pulled them apart. Glancing to the noise, they saw two people had caught their horns together. Runaan smiled that it wasn’t them this time. Wincing as he realised one of them had caught their hair. Recalling a similar event occurring between himself and Ethari. At least when it had happened, they’d been alone. The embarrassment then was still intense. Red faces and sweaty skin. Stumbling over their words. Runaan sighed. Early courting days.

Ethari let out a soft chuckle as he broke away to help whoever it was as two other people already struggled to help them. Some of the kids laughing. Runaan watched his future husband.


End file.
